


Lectures by Firespark

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [15]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunting, Lectures, POV First Person, Swearing, angry lecture, being lectured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: Shit I haven’t been in the temple since talking to Calia after Old Dothûlgrad. Blazes that was what… two months ago....The bigger reason why I’m going back to the temple is Firespark. Hell the old man sent me the most hilariously angry letter telling me to drag my ass back to the temple to deal with the bloody end of the world. That is an order I can get behind because he is a person I respect..





	Lectures by Firespark

**Author's Note:**

> Enderal is a big game with many enough quests outside the main quest. There is bird egg hunting, fetching old relics, bounty hunting, finding and taking care of old mythical creatures so on and so forth. The main quest is made to feel time sensitive and really important, but sometimes you just want to do other stuff and the Prophet/Prophetess will run off to do the side quests and the people in the game are like oh you were gone for a year, it’s nothing the end of the world is not that daunting we’ll just put it on hold. I wanted to fix that because to me it seems that some people would be pretty cross with the Prophet or the Prophetess for just running off to hunt some blasted bird eggs around the country for a really strange elf.

  
The day is coming to an end, just perfect. This is the last bounty in Ark I have to turn in. For what is supposed to be a peaceful country there are a lot of people wanted and people who have bounties on their heads. I have no regrets though. Being out in the world hunting the unlucky bastards and creatures who managed to piss people off by doing some shit to good people may be straining on the mind, but at the same time I’m glad to be away from the temple and the people in there. So everything balances out. By being away I get some time to really think, get on my feet and not follow every whim of the order.  
  
Shit I haven’t been in the temple since talking to Calia after Old Dothûlgrad. Blazes that was what… two months ago. It would have been more if Tealor wouldn’t have sent several messengers to bugger me to come back and stop the weird shit going on. It is absolutely loony thinking that I’m some sort of prophetess. I really doubt that, but the others seem to be accepting and the title gives me a presence and that is good to have in a strange land. The title means I’m not a nobody anymore.  
  
The ending of the world or the cycle is supposed to be a game of time, but the two months I’ve spent travelling the land things haven’t gotten any crazier. Sure every so often I’ll run across some poor bastard with glowing red eyes but there aren’t significantly more of them compared to the time I came to Enderal.  
  
The bigger reason why I’m going back to the temple is Firespark. Hell the old man sent me the most hilariously angry letter telling me to drag my ass back to the temple to deal with the bloody end of the world. That is an order I can get behind because he is a person I respect, a person who isn’t delusional because of a religion based on fake gods.  
  
Less having inner monologues and more walking to the temple, Susan.  
  
…  
  
I walk into Firespark’s study to wait for the old man. Judging from his letter He wanted to have a word. Or many words. Or a lecture.  
  
I can hear him scolding another novice. This brings back memories: it’s just like the first time I came here only now I care; only now I’m alone and now I’m truly scared for what is to come.  
  
He marches angrily into the room “Blasted blistering blazes it’s like talking to a wall, they never learn.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“I knew you were around since you stepped through the gate of the sun temple Prophetess. Tell me young lady what made you think that you can just run off when the bloody world is coming to an end?”  
  
I shrug. Can I tell him the truth or do I want to? I know I can trust Firespark, he is one of the few people in this place who actually seems to care even though he does not le the caring part show. “I just needed time and I was short on money…”  
  
“So you sold your services like the blasted mercenary Jasper. Well congratulations you’ve made quite the name for yourself. The goon taking every stooped job out there, chasing storybook legends and creatures…”  
  
Storybook legends? They were not fake they were real; they made me feel real things. I interrupt “In my and the feelings of the creatures’ defense they were…”  
  
“Real, I know, we ALL know. Quiet now I’m not done lecturing you. Still you went chasing legends that you didn’t know at the time if they were real. Did you take a moment to think that the world as we know it is ending, the red madness is raging and you are out there frolicking in the forests and chasing some shady potions for batty old hags?”  
  
Frolicking in the forest and batty old hags and potions? Wait the beauty potion for the strange elderly woman in Riverville… “How do you…”  
  
“I know because people of Enderal are really chatty and never keep their lips shut. When you girl were out there having the time of your life we were doing serious work around here. Was it worth it, did you figure your things out and got it out of your system?”  
  
“Not really, but I know myself better now.”  
  
“Blasted blistering blazes you could have done that in here while helping us to stop the end of the world. The fact that you are the prophetess won’t protect you from me. Arenthial may go easy on you but I’ll even drag you by the ear to the frozen Pyrean and beyond if needed.”  
  
Did I hear that correctly? “The frozen Pyrean?”  
  
“Do I need to repeat myself? While you were away we built the Pyrean device you found in Old Dothûlgrad and to get the machine to work you need the word of the dead. Now drag your ass to the Archmagister he and Arenthial will brief you on the details. I’m done wasting my breath.”  
  
“Thanks for the stern talking to. Now I really know you care.”  
  
“You are almost as daft as the fools in the order. Now get moving none of us aren’t getting any younger! And Prophetess if you pull that disappearing act again then I’ll hunt you down and drag you back here by your ear, myself. Can’t trust the fools in this place to do anything correctly.”  
  
And this is why I like Firespark. He is a person who doesn’t let anyone give them shit. He is himself at all times and does not give a rat’ ass about what others think. He is the only fully genuine person arund. No one else is like that. This is why I respect the old man. Perhaps Lishary is like him, but she still has some way to go. I guess that the not giving a damn about what others think of you is something that comes with age.  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if it is just me, but Firespark seems to be like a father figure to the Prophet/Prophetess since their father wasn’t that. He is one of the few characters who actually seem to care for the Prophet/Prophetess and that is awesome.


End file.
